<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pittance by Serene_sama94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939128">Pittance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94'>Serene_sama94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Sweet Toxic Stony [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfa Natasha Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marvel 3490 - Freeform, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, SuperiorIronWoman, Toxic Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La triste realidad de un hombre enamorado... Regalar suspiros al viento es un gesto romántico ¿cierto?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov/Natasha Stark, Natasha Stark/Bruce Banner, Natasha Stark/Clint Barton, Natasha Stark/Peter Quill, Natasha Stark/Reed Richards, Natasha Stark/Stephen Strange, Natasha Stark/T'Challa, Natasha Stark/Thor, Natasha Stark/Victor Von Doom, Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Sweet Toxic Stony [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pittance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tengo la teoría de que el universo 34490 es perfecto ¿Por qué? Porque el Stony es canónico e intocable... y bueno, como buena ficker debía pervertirlo ( y de paso vengarme de cierta hermana mía por hacerme sufrir con una de sus fantásticas historias)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Él recuerda a la perfección lo que pensó cuando la conoció ya hace cuatro años: Ella era como una brisa fresca en el verano, un sorbo de agua en el desierto, un rayo de sol en la penumbra ¿Cómo pudo él ganarse su atención? ¿Por qué alguien como ella querría cortejarle? Y aun así nunca puso un pero, no dudó en cumplirle cada capricho y mucho menos en pedirle matrimonio después de su muy corto noviazgo, porque con ella debías apresurarte: los pretendientes nunca le faltaban y no podías correr riesgos… Aún recuerda a la perfección el momento que sus labios pronunciaron aquel "Sí, acepto" con la esperanza e ilusión de una vida que no se parecía en absoluto a la que tenían ahora, pero no es como si él pudiera oponerse a lo que su esposa decidía para ellos ¿Cómo podría él, con su débil y enfermizo cuerpo oponerse a ella? ¿Cómo podría él arriesgarse a perderla? ¡Ella era Natasha Elizabeth Stark! Había nacido para ser amada y venerada, y él no era más que un escuálido chico de Brooklyn que siempre supo que ella era demasiado para él…</p><p> </p><p>No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado desde ese fatídico día, para Steve era doloroso ver en lo que se convierte Toni a cada día, ser testigo de cómo la dulce chica de la que se enamoró desaparecía poco a poco para abrir paso a esa mujer despiadada que tenía como objetivo principal conquistar el mundo, y para eso necesita contactos, necesita aliados y necesita hombres fieles y para eso recurriría a cualquier artimaña necesaria porque no importa cuánto lo oculte, él lo sabe, Steve sabe perfectamente donde y en brazos de quién se encuentra su amada esposa… y aunque deseé con toda el alma reprochárselo simplemente no puede, porque tiene miedo, le aterra pensar que ella se cansará de él, le asusta tanto que ella se dé cuenta que su débil esposo no es compatible con esta nueva versión de sí misma que ella llama perfecta (aunque a ojos del rubio siempre lo fue), no tolera la simple idea de pasar un sólo día sin esa mujer.</p><p> </p><p>-Un dólar por tus pensamientos Stevie- murmuró la castaña acercándose al sofá donde el hombre reposaba después de una leve crisis asmática</p><p> </p><p>-Nada… nada importante- susurró con la voz aún ronca por la tos</p><p> </p><p>-Cada vez son más frecuentes…</p><p> </p><p>-Estoy bien, no es nada- se apresuró a mentir</p><p> </p><p>-... Sé cuándo me mientes- dijo Natasha hincándose a su altura y acariciando su rostro mirándole fijamente con aquellos ojos de espeluznante brillo azulado</p><p> </p><p>-No es nada- volvió a repetir el rubio con una falsa sonrisa</p><p> </p><p>-¿Sabes que hago esto por nosotros, cierto?</p><p> </p><p>Steven no pudo decir nada, simplemente sonrió con tristeza y se dejó abrazar por su hermosa alfa, porque sabía que es su retorcido razonamiento tenía razón, todo esto por un bebé, todo lo que habían deseado era un pequeño cachorro… cuando el rubio le hizo saber su deseo de ser padre, la castaña gritó de emoción y no perdió tiempo en intentar, los meses pasaban y nada parecía suceder, hasta que una noche una cama manchada de sangre los hizo correr al hospital. Cuando quedó claro que Steve nunca podría soportar el embarazo su mundo se desmoronó, no dejaba de pensar que era un omega defectuoso y por ello su alfa se desharía de él en cualquier momento, a pesar de que la heredera Stark le juró que jamás lo haría y que esa marca se quedaría eternamente en su cuello, porque se amaban y era lo único que importaba… fue entonces cuando intentaron adoptar pero el destino cruel les arrebató a su pequeño Peter en un parpadeo.</p><p> </p><p>Su niño tenía apenas un mes viviendo con ellos, era un ser dulce e inocente de apenas cinco años cuyo único pecado fue ser amado por el matrimonio Rogers-Stark, Steve aún tiembla de dolor cuando recuerda como su niño fue arrancado de sus brazos por aquellos secuestradores "Dile a Stark que su deuda está saldada"... Fue esa tarde cuando Superior Iron-woman nació, esa alfa obsesionada con la perfección, que cobró justicia por su cachorro omega con sus propias manos, que derrocó gobiernos para tomar las riendas con mano firme, la misma alfa que a pesar de amar devotamente a su esposo, se revolcaba con alfas y omegas en busca de su tan ansiado cachorro, un cachorro que estaba segura el omega querría como suyo aun sabiendo que era la semilla de Strange, Doom, Romanoff, Richards, Banner, Barton, Udaku, Quill, Thor, o cualesquiera que fuera su amante en turno…</p><p> </p><p>Steve guarda silencio, suspira despacio y con la cabeza baja acepta su dulce y a la vez amargo destino, si desea seguir teniendo el privilegio de amar a Natasha Stark debe morderse la lengua y ser el omega perfecto, porque no importa cuánto le diga ella que ama su personalidad, que adora como no es igual al resto de los omegas… él no puede correr el riesgo, no puede dejar que ella se dé cuenta que merece algo mejor que un omega enfermizo y malogrado, no puede permitir que su alfa le abandone, porque después de todo, ella es lo mejor que pudo pasarle en la vida.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>